Malevolent and Magnificent
by Agent Silver
Summary: Pete failed a mission again. And Maleficent's very pissed. Maleficent x Pete KHII, spoiler alert!


Hiya! I decided to do a little chemistry here, wierd, isn't it? I have written too many Spider-man stories in the past, I might write different stuff, starting KH.

Heh, Maleficent x Pete? I decided to test it out, read on for your entertainment! (this took place after when the game ended, so there's SPOILERS!)

-- Agent Silvers

**_

* * *

_**

**_Malevolent and Magnificent_**

Captain Pete stood nervously in the throne room, waiting for Maleficent to show up so he can report.

He had failed in his mission at Agrabah, trying to once again to save Jafar from his genie lamp. But it was that brat and his keyblade again, along with his sidekicks Donald and Goofy. The trio and their friends always show up and defeat them and their Heartless, always coming back stronger than ever. Maleficent have acknowledged that allies are the key to winning battle, thanks to Sora, but they couldn't find any allies, thanks to Sora. And with Jafar's genie powers, it would prove to be a high advantage against the Keyblade Master.

At least, _that's_ what Maleficent told Pete.

But he knew better. She didn't admit exactly, but it was obvious that Maleficent actually _liked_ Jafar, who was a sorcerer and understood magic as much as she. She worked the hardest in planning to bring back Jafar, with careful strategy. She had a hint that Pete might've knew of her likeness to Jafar, so she had Pete do it himself so she could mislead him. She left everything up to Pete, but only to fail.

Pete stares miserably at his feet, prepared to take Maleficent's punishment. Hearing this from the hollow sound of her voice would really leave him heartbroken.

But it's not like they really succeed their plans anyway. Maleficent did expect this possibility, even though she wanted Pete to be extra careful. Their plans never worked for them. Their only success was the downfall of the Nobodies and Organization XIII, where they only received help from the Keyblade Master himself. And the only benefit of that was where they captured this castle.

Ever since it's capture, everything white of the castle for the Nobodies turned black for the Heartless. It looked spookier for Pete by the minute, but he's used to it. He's hung out with Maleficent and controlled the Heartless too long.

It wasn't long until Maleficent entered the throne room. Her presence made Pete's guilty and sad mood turn to be depressing.

She gave out this kind of dark aura that sends cold, icy, chills down his spine. Pete only gulped a few times to control his fear at the sight of Maleficent's disappointed scowl. Shewalked slowly to her gothic throne, and Pete could only stare at her. When she sat down, there was this long, uncomfortable silence; one that Pete couldn't find the courage to break. Maleficent was beginning to be quite annoyed.

"**So**," she spoke with melancholy, an icy tone that makes her dangerous, creepy, and evil, "**Where** **is** **Jafar**?"

Pete's heart raced at the way she said Jafar's name. Her pale green face mustered a scowl; herblackthin lips conjuring a frown.

As expected, she sounded disappointed. She wanted to regroup all of the villains that were in alliance with her before, starting with her personal favorite.

Hades is still in their side, but he's so busy with the Underworld and their Coliseum. Pete has heard something about Hades sparking an interest in some young Goddess chick named Persephone, but he wasn't too sure.

Maleficent grew tired of Oogie Boogie. One couldn't know if that sack of bugs was cocky or stupid.

Captain Hook gave up on the Heartless; they scared the crap out of him. He wasn't killed by the crocodile thought.

Clayton was dead. Ursula was dead. Scar was dead. Shan Yu was dead. Barbossa was dead. The Queen of Hearts of Wonderland was a bitch. Pete could only smirk in his head of a vicious catfight. Everyone seemed to be scattered, thanks to the brat with the keyblade.

Now, it is just him and Maleficent. She's more determined than ever, ever since they caught this castle. Pete sticks along, there was nowhere to go. He was banished from the Disney Castle before, leaving his son PJ, so that's out of the picture. He's also in eternal debt to Maleficent, who freed him from his next dimensional prison.

When Pete found that Maleficent grew impatient waiting for Pete's answer, Pete could only stutter.

"I...I...I..."

"**Failed..**?" She didn't spat it out or anything. She said it with this hollow, empty tone that sends chills to his spine. Pete stopped stuttering.

"I'm sorry Malefi--"

"**_Insolent_ _fool_**_! **Imbecile**! **Failure**_! **I will not hear any of your excuses! We planned this perfectly, and you ruined it."** She stood up, furious.

It was not like it's the first time she yelled at him. When he told her that he had taken over while she was gone, she took this offensively as if it translates in her ears as 'taking her spot on the throne'. But Pete never meant that; he just took some of the toughest heartless and used them to fight the Keyblade Master, that's all. But before he could defend himself, Maleficent had hurt his feelings with her icy tone, saying that "there was no place for him when their time comes." It left poor ol' Pete in tears, heartbroken.

Pete wanted to get on his knees and grovel, to beg Maleficent, beg her to give him one more chance, to show his braveness, to succeed his wrongs. But there's no point; once Maleficent's pissed, she'll stay pissed.

But Maleficent sighed, sitting down calmly once more, brainstorming for the next plan. She waved for Pete to leave, not having an eye contact with him. Pete's ears fell in an expression of sadness and guilt, similar to what a dog's would do.

If only he were stronger; if only more evil.

He wished he had King Mickey's strength, but in an evil way.

He wanted to show her. He wanted to show her that he's better than Jafar.

He wanted to be the one Maleficent wants. He wanted to be the one whom she likes. The one to be in her arms when they fail, the one to defend her from the Key, the one to kiss her before he leaves.

He wanted to be General for Maleficent's malicious heartless army. For her. He'd die for her. Even when he's a coward. When she's in trouble and is almost dying, he wants to be the one to take her last fatal blow, so she can live.

Pete won't deny it. He had a liking of his own for Maleficent, something of a crush. He always wants to do things for her, only to see at least her approving smile. But now, she has a disapproving frown.

He had wanted to hug her once, to smell her poisonous necropollins scent.

He had wanted to kiss her deadly lips, lusting over for what's inside.

How can a Heartless captain take a liking for someone else? Especially for a witch like Maleficent? Maybe his feelings for Maleficent are what keeping him from being taken over by the heartless. He is very sensitive and weak-hearted, and gotten worried whether or not the heartless would listen to him.

"You are dismissed, Captain Peter," she spoke, never looking at Pete. She has to revise her plan alone. Pete's heart fell sadly; no one ever called him Peter.

Pete nodded gloomily and turned his heels to leave her. But in midway during his journey to the door, Pete stopped and looked at Maleficent once more. He needed some motivation, some official name. He wanted to be General.

"Uh...Maleficent?"

No answer. She still wasn't looking at him, with her eyes closed. He's going to be General.

"I...maybe...could you still make me General...?" It was what he really wanted.

Maleficent opened both of her eyes and shot an icy, evil look at Pete. He made a mistake. Forget it.

"Uh...maybe I should go---" He turns around to escape. But after raising her black staff, Maleficent locked the door with her evil magic, creating dark aura blocking the exit.

Pete gulped. What the hell was he thinking? He had to blurt out his mouth. Now he's in trouble...

"**You have a lot of nerve, 'PETE'**!" she spat his name, standing up in all her fury and rage. She slowly walked to him and he walked backwards...only slower. "**Repeat to me**!"

"I...uh...uh..."

"**Want to be a General for the Heartless army**?" Somehow, Maleficent happened to be a mere inch in front of him. Pete's stomach grew queasy.

"Y-yes...ma'am..."

"**When you knew that to be a General was to earn it? Seriously Pete, you're not that stupid!**"

"Uh...uh...uh..." Pete was trapped between an angry (yet sexy) Maleficent and the dark door.

"**How could you ask this when you failed to complete one simple mission? Who says you _deserve_ it**?" She was so close to him, feeling her cold, icy breath.

"I...well...Jafar..." Pete hates Jafar. He doesn't want him on the team. He knows Jafar is bad luck. He knows Jafar will be a double-crosser for Maleficent, he can tell all too well.

"**What about Jafar**?" Maleficent was so close. Her eyes hypnotizing, her lips kissable. Pete wanted to escape from this torture.

"He...well...I...he shouldn't join us."

"**Shouldn't join us**?" her thin eye brows raised.

"Yes-- I mean no...I...uh...guess so..." Maleficent raised a finger and held Pete's chin up. Pete was so nervous. All of his nerves, pain, any feelings whatsoever concentrated on feeling Maleficent's sudden cold touch. Pete's body was numb, except for his stubby chin.

"**What do you mean? Why can't Jafar stay**?" Their noses touch. Pete was blushing madly as hell.

Pete's breathing became harder and harder. Lust pulling him to discomfort. He wanted to smell her winterfresh breath forever.

"He's...he..." Pete tried to think of an excuse, "he's...a distraction! Actually, n-no, well...you see...I..." Maleficent was too close; invading his personal space. Pete felt frozen, their lips barely touching.

Maleficent was petting his hair and dog ears, massaging it with her cold and icy fingers, her fingernails sharp but soothing. Pete let out a relaxing and pleasurable sigh, wanting to feel this forever. Maleficent smirked.

"**Why Pete**..." she whispered in his ear, "**are you...jealous of Jafar**?"

Before Pete could protest, Maleficent did the unimaginable.

She pulled Pete's head down with her hand that was massaging his head, having her dark lips touching his.

Pete's face turned beet red. Here he was, alone with Maleficent in the castle throne room, kissing her. Pete stupidly didn't kiss back, though he wanted to. She was standing there, kissing him. Him. Good ol' Captain Pete. His mind was blank.

None of their problems reached his head. No Jafar, no castle, no Sora, Donald, Goofy. He didn't think of the Heartless or the Nobodies. No King Mickey or Ansem. It was all just him and his Maleficent.

"Dearest Pete," Maleficent smirked, withdrawing from their kiss.

Pete, still blushing madly, could only stare out in blank space while Maleficent removed the dark barrier and left the room. He gulped, putting himself together. He knows he'll get Jafar back this time, for his Maleficent.

"We're going to free Jafar, whether you like it or not," Maleficent said when she left,"General Pete."

* * *

Tell me, is it good? Does it suck? Should I keep going? I get serious writers block, so I might keep this one-shot or two. 


End file.
